I'll Follow You
by BookWorm109
Summary: What if Harry had time to know his family before they died and Severus was actually accepted by the Potters... AU. SSHP. My first Dark!Harry fic. Warning: Child abuse, Slash.
1. Losing Family

**A/N: I started writing this while I was still writing 'Memory' I wanted to get the first chapter up here to see if I got anything positive about it so far. Hope you all like this one and show as much enthusiasm as you did with 'Memory'**

* * *

"Happy birthday Harry!" Lily and James shouted together.

"Blow out the candles sweetie." Lily said smoothing down Harry's untamable hair. The eight-year-old Harry looked at the candles and made his wish then blew them out.

"I bet I know what he wished for." James said.

Lily looked over at her husband. "James Potter, I swear if you got our boy-"

"Now Lily, he's eight years old."

"What? What did you get me?" Harry was practically bouncing in his seat. "Dad what is it?" Lily sighed and sat down at the table.

"Well, don't keep him waiting." She said resignedly.

James went out into the hall and came back carrying a thin package. Harry's eyes lit up. "Go ahead son." Harry grabbed the package from his dad's hands and tore into the paper.

"A broom!" Even Lily couldn't keep a smile off her face at her son's excitement.

"It's just a training broom." James said to Lily.

"Can I go fly it please?"

"Not right now. You still have other gifts to open. Uncle Severus sent you one as well." Lily said holding up a green package.

"Where is Uncle Severus?" Harry asked.

James and Lily exchanged a look. "He had a meeting to go to." Lily explained. "He said he would stop by afterwards though."

* * *

After the cake was eaten and presents opened Lily and James took Harry into the backyard so he could play on his new broom.

"Potter!" Severus shouted from the inside.

"Is that Severus?" Lily asked.

"I think so. I'll be right back." James went into the house to see a very worn out looking man.

"What's the matter Snape?"

"Potter, you need to get Lily and Harry and get out of here. Now. Pettigrew is a traitor. Voldemort knows where you are. I have to go and get the Headmaster before they come. Hurry!" Severus disappeared with a loud crack.

"Lily!" James ran out into the yard. "Grab Harry."

"What's going on?"

"NOW! They know where we are." Lily hurried over to Harry picking him up and went back into the house.

Glass shattered in the living room.

"Take Harry upstairs and hide. Don't come out until I say so."

"Daddy what's happening?"

"Just listen to your mother and stay quiet." Lily carried Harry up the stairs and ran into her room grabbing James' invisibility cloak. Pushing Harry into the closet she threw the cloak over him.

"Stay quiet and no matter what happens stay where you are." Lily hid under the bed.

In the silence of the room you could hear all the happenings going on downstairs. Curses were being thrown, voices were shouting. Then silence.

Lily's breath hitched as she heard footsteps on the stairs. A black robed figure entered the room. Tears fell from Lily's eyes. She knew her husband was dead.

The figure walked around the room. Voices from other rooms were heard: "Empty!"

The closet was thrown open. Lily covered her mouth to prevent a scream. A second later the bed was airborne and landed with a loud thud against the wall.

"Where's the boy, witch?" Lucius Malfoy growled picking Lily up by the hair.

"He's not here."

"She lies," A cold voice said from the doorway. "He is here. Take the others, Lucius, and leave." The blonde haired man left calling for the other Death Eaters. "Lily, just tell me where he is and I will spare your life."

"You mad bastard! I would rather die then see you hurt my son." An evil smile spread over Voldemort's lips.

"Very well. _Crucio._" The light shot to a corner in the room. Voldemort turned and said the same spell at another corner in the room.

Harry sniffled. Lily whipped her head over to where he was sitting. _No._ Red eyes turned towards the noise. Voldemort's hand searched in the closet until he hit the boy ripping the cloak off.

"Finally," Voldemort said to the small shaking figure. "I have waited eight years to find you." He raised his wand. "_Avada_-" Lily was already up and moving. "_Kedavra_." The green light hit her in the center of her chest. She fell limply to the ground.

"Stupid woman!"

"No!" The small boy yelled. He hurried over to the still figure on the ground sobbing.

"Shut up boy." Voldemort raised his wand again. "_Avada Kedavra._" A blinding green light was the last thing seen by Harry at Godric's Hollow.


	2. The Bad Men

**A/N: I think this chapter is longer than any of the chapters I have done for Memory... Maybe that means my stories will be longer! We get to see mean, kniving Dumbledore in this chapter...

* * *

**

There wasn't much left of Godrics Hollow when Severus and the Headmaster arrived.

"It's too late." Severus bowed his head and closed his eyes. He had failed them.

"Perhaps we should look around. We will need to find their bodies."

The black haired man nodded. Following Dumbledore, Snape walked to the edge of the ruin. "I'm so sorry Albus."

"It is not your fault. You did what you had to do. No one could expect more from you." Severus just nodded.

The two men split up searching different areas of the wreck.

"I've found James." Dumbledore called. Snape walked over to the Headmaster and helped pull the man from under a piece of furniture. The body was then levitated to the pavement. It wasn't too much longer before they found Lily's body being held by a smaller and very still Harry.

Severus bent down and picked up the small boy and carried him away from the devastation. Albus levitated Lily next to her husband. Snape looked down at the boy in his arms and kissed the top of his head next to a lightning bolt cut. "I'm so sorry I couldn't help you." The tips of Snape's hair moved. Severus looked up trying to feel a breeze. "Albus! Albus I think he's alive!" Severus rushed to lay Harry down on the ground and felt for a pulse. He nearly fainted with relief when he felt a faint but steady beat.

"Apparate to the Hogwarts gates. Take him to see Madam Pomfrey. We can only hope that she will take good care of him until we can find him some place to stay."

"Albus, I think it would be obvious that I should take the boy."

"Go Severus we will discuss this later."

Severus picked up the young boy and with a loud crack disappeared.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey had just walked out of the room teary eyed when Harry opened his eyes. "Severus?"

Severus jerked his head up at the small voice. "I'm here Harry."

"Where are mum and dad?"

Severus moved to the edge of the bed. "Harry… Do you know what _Avada Kedavra _is?" The small boy nodded his head. "Well mummy and daddy were hit with that by some very bad wizards that were trying to hurt you."

"So… so they're dead?" Harry's lip started trembling.

Severus nodded. The little boy burst into tears at the news. "Ssh. It's okay Harry. It will be okay." Severus wrapped his arms around the trembling figure. "The Headmaster will take care of you. He'll make sure you are put somewhere safe."

* * *

"I'm taking the boy Albus. What would be the point in sending him to those Muggles? Lily wouldn't shut up about them hating magic. They think it's _freakish_. I will not put him in that environment."

"Severus, Harry must go there for reasons I cannot explain. He will be fine. I promise."

"Fine. But I demand that I be allowed to see the boy."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well – but only once a month."

"Albus!"

"That is the end of this conversation Severus. He will stay at his aunt's house and you may visit once a month. You will see him when he comes to Hogwarts. Now, would you mind dropping him off?"

* * *

"Who are you?" Vernon Dursley asked.

"I am Severus Snape. Is Petunia Dursley in?"

Dursley fidgeted. "One moment." He stepped back inside and a minute later Petunia stepped out.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asked sweetly.

"Your sister and her husband were killed late last night. Their son, Harry, has no where to stay and since you are the boys last remaining relatives-" Harry peeked around Severus' tall form.

"I don't want that freak!" She said shrilly.

Severus sighed and pulled out his wand and an envelope Albus told him to give to the woman. "Perhaps you should invite me in."

The thin woman moved aside wide eyed and allowed Severus to pass. "We don't want the boy." She hissed.

"Read the note woman," Severus growled.

Petunia opened the letter and read it going slightly pale. "Fine. We'll take him. But he'll be leaving in a couple years for that… school right?"

Severus nodded. "He will have to come back over the summer of course."

"Fine. You can leave now."

"Just so you know I will be visiting once a month. If I see any indication of him being unhappy I will make you wish it was you that died. Understood?"

The pale woman nodded.

"Good," he turned around and kneeled to face the frightened boy. "Harry, I will be back in a couple weeks. Promise me you'll be good?"

"I promise," Harry said in a small voice. He looked over at his frowning aunt. "I don't want to stay here Uncle Severus," he whispered.

Severus hugged the boy and stood up. "You'll be fine. Dumbledore wouldn't let anything bad happened to you." Severus walked to the door with Harry trailing behind. He looked and smiled at Harry before walking to the edge of the estate and Apparating away.

A month later Severus was standing at number 4 Privet Drive knocking impatiently on the door.

Harry hurried to open the door before his Uncle could yell at him. "Hello," he said opening the door. "Uncle Severus!" He jumped up into the arms of the older man. "I missed you!"

The Potions master smiled at the younger boys excitement. "Hello Harry. How are you?"

"M'fine."

"Boy! What the bloody hell is-" Vernon Dursley paused mid-rant when he saw the dark man standing in his door way. "Oh, its _you_."

Severus raised an eyebrow at the man's tone of voice. "I don't very much like your tone Mr. Dursley." He set Harry back down and reached for his wand. The fat mans eyes widened in fear.

"No!" Harry cried out. "He didn't mean it Uncle Severus." _Put it away, please put it away, _he thought, trying to somehow convey to Severus how much trouble he could get into.

Severus withdrew his hand wandless at Harry's frightened tone. "Go away, Muggle," he spit at the man.

The purple-faced man hurried from the room. Severus walked in and took a seat on the garishly flowered couch. He patted the spot next to him and waited for Harry to sit down. "Why are you so scared of him Harry?"

The boy looked down at his lap. "I haven't been good. Uncle Vernon is scary when I haven't been good. You told me to be good and I haven't."

"Why is he scary?"

"He gets mean," the young boy whispered.

"You need to be more specific then that young man."

Harry looked over at the door to the kitchen before settling his gaze back in his lap. "He spanks me." Well, Severus didn't see anything bad in that. There was nothing wrong with a good swat to the behind. "He tells me that I'm just 'boy' that no one loves me. No one would love a freak and that my mum and dad died because they were freaks too. Sometimes he does other stuff. Last time he – he made me get undressed and he put me in the tub and filled it with stuff that burned my eyes. After a while my skin started to hurt. I was okay when I woke up the next day though. It wasn't that bad, really."

Severus was fuming by the time Harry finished especially at the boy's matter of fact tone. He grabbed the boy's hand and led him out the door and to the wards boundaries. "We are going to see the Headmaster."

"No! We can't leave! He'll get mad if I leave and – He'll be really mad. Please Uncle Severus don't make me leave!"

"Don't worry Harry," he said picking the boy up. "We won't be coming back." With a loud crack they were gone.

* * *

"Albus he will not be going back there!" Harry was sitting in a chair in what he assumed to be the Headmaster's office. His Uncle Severus was angry. He looked over at the old man. Dumbledore looked innocent almost… almost.

"Severus he needs to be there."

"They abuse him Albus! That fat oaf beats the boy. They put him in a tub of chemicals! He is not safe there! You are supposed to protect the boy not harm him."

The old mans eyes flashed. "He will go back Severus and when he does you will not see him. Understood?"

"I will not stand for this Albus!"

They were going to send him back! He stood frantically. "No, Please don't! If Uncle Vernon knows I left I will be in trouble and it wasn't my fault this time! Please, I'll be good I promise!"

"Sit down Harry and do not interrupt again," Dumbledore said sternly. Harry sat. "Severus, you will not tell anyone. Who would believe you my boy? An ex-Death Eater against me? You will say nothing. In fact, give me your hand." Albus' wrinkled hand reached out for the potion stained one.

Severus – reluctantly – took the older mans hand in his own. The old man was going to make him make an Unbreakable Vow.

Dumbledore had his wand in his left hand and held it to their conjoined hands. "Will you, Severus Snape, keep all of what you have seen and heard this past day to yourself and tell no one?" Severus stayed quiet. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Say it Severus. Say it or you will regret it."

Harry sat staring horrified as his Uncle was threatened. The old guy had started moving his wand up and his Uncle spoke, "I will." A light shot out of the tip of the wand swirling around their hands.

"And do you swear that you will not go near the boys house or visit him at any time until he has arrived at Hogwarts?"

"I will." Another light.

"Will you also not have any contact with the boy while he is at his relatives house?"

_No, no, no, no._ Harry pleaded to the Fates.

"I will." A red light shot from Dumbledore's wand and joined the other two before disappearing into their skin.

All Harry could do was cry as the last of his family was taken from him.

* * *

**A/N: So, good? Yes, no? I am only going to be having 8-year-old Harry for a bit longer then I'm going to fast-forward to 11 year old Harry... Can anyone guess what house I'm going to put him in??? (Probably, predictable me ::rolls eyes::)**


	3. Surviving the Muggles

**A/N: Ok so this chapter didn't quite go how I had intended it to. I had actually planned on getting to Hogwarts in this chapter... then one thing led to another...**

**Also, Im didnt responf to many of the reviews I got because I didnt get the alerts on my email and I wasnt sure which ones I responded to and whichones I didnt. So I''ll say a quick "THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!" To everyone**

* * *

"Please don't make me stay here Uncle Severus." Harry was holding onto Severus' cloak with a white-knuckled grip.

"I have no choice Harry. You must go; I cannot stay here too long. The Headmaster made it so I can only visit when I have his express permission. I do not, at this time, have it." Severus' voice was strained in obvious pain from being near the Dursley home. "Do not believe what those Muggles tell you Harry. You do not deserve what they do to you. They are bad people." He pushed Harry into the ward's boundaries. "Go inside right now."

Harry hurried to comply and ran to the window as soon as he was indoors and watched as the last of his family disappeared.

"You're mine now, boy," Came from behind Harry. He didn't turn around or make a noise even as the belt he was being beaten with started tearing open his skin. He could only think of how much he hated Albus Dumbledore.

**3 years later**

"Boy! Get your ass out of bed and make breakfast."

Harry opened his eyes and sighed. "Why don't you make it you fat piece of-" the door to his cupboard was thrown open by his equally fat cousin.

"Get up freak. Make my breakfast, I'm hungry!"

Harry rolled out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. The Dursleys were sitting in the dining room around the table talking. Or rather, Dudley was whining, Vernon was boasting, and Petunia was gossiping. Harry sneered in disgust. "Bloody Muggles," he muttered to himself.

He cooked their meal and resisted the urge to throw the bacon grease at his Uncle. _No too much longer, _he thought to himself, _my letter should be coming soon._ After doing his chores he hid himself inside his cupboard as he always did. It was one of the only places he really felt safe.

He sighed and lay back on his mattress. He missed his Uncle Severus. That thought made him remember just why he missed his uncle._ Dumbledore._ He scowled at the man's name even inside his head. He was the reason for all of Harry's pain. If it weren't for him he would be with Severus, he would be happy.

He wanted so much to just run away – but where would he go? He had no other family other than Severus and it hurt Severus to be around him because of the old coot. He had no one. He knew though that as soon as he could do magic he wouldn't let any of them touch him ever again. He wouldn't be scared anymore. It would them crying and begging him to stop. He wou-

"Boy! Get the post." Vernon shouted interrupting his thoughts.

"He summons," Harry said sarcastically. He got up from his cupboard and picked up the letters that had fallen from the mail flap. He flipped through them as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Bill, bill, ug Marge, bill," He gasped. _There it is! _"Uncle Vernon I got my letter!" He was going to be free! He hurried to show it to his uncle.

Vernon ripped the envelope open and read it before handing it back to Harry. "One of the freaks will be by to pick you up in a month, you leave the day after," he scowled.

Harry picked up the letter and read as much as he could. He could only read what he had learned when he was with his parents. The Dursleys never taught him and they never let him attend school. Freaks didn't deserve it.

The only part of the letter he cared about though was the part saying his Uncle Severus was going to be the one to pick him up. He hurried back to his cupboard and waited impatiently for the nest few weeks to pass.

* * *

August 31 (A month later)

"Get the door!"

Harry hurried from his cupboard to the door. He straightened his clothes and tried to flatten his unruly hair then opened the door. "Hello."

Severus was standing at the door wearing his usual black attire. He hadn't changed much since the two last saw each other "Mr. Potter."

Harry felt his excitement drop a little. _Mr. Potter? I should have figured,_ he thought,_ why would he want a freak?_ "Un – Professor Snape."

Severus saw the boy's dejected look and pulled him into a hug. "I wasn't serious Harry." He pulled away from the young boy held him at arms length so he could get a good look at him. "Are you ready?"

Harry nodded and they left for Diagon Alley.

* * *

Severus looked over at Harry and smiled. They had stopped at Fortescue's for ice cream before shopping and Harry now had a spot of chocolate on his forehead. "How did you manage to get chocolate on your forehead, heathen?"

Harry rolled his eyes up attempting to see said spot. "I always get messy when I have chocolate. It ends up in the weirdest places." He took a napkin and wiped the spot clean and smiled. "Better?"

"Yes."

"Where are we going to go next?" Harry took another bite of his frozen treat.

"Gringotts. We can't just beg for your supplies."

Harry snickered. "Then we really would be heathens, huh?"

"Indeed."

"I don't have any money though. The Dursleys never gave me any."

"Your parents left you some."

Harry stiffened at the mention of his mum and dad. He still remembered and it still hurt. "Right."

"Finish up your ice cream and we will get going."

* * *

They Apparated back in front of the Dursley home around five with their arms full of packages.

"Why can't I stay with you?" Harry asked for the tenth time.

"Because Dumbledore said no. Hand me your wand."

"Why can't I keep it? The Muggles will leave me alone if I have it!"

Severus sighed. The Muggles; a conversation he would save for later. "Because the Headmaster wants to make sure it's safe," Severus lied. The old coot didn't want Harry to be able to scare off his relatives.

Harry placed his new wand in Severus' hands. "When will I get it back?"

"When I pick you up tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Hurry up now, I have to get back to the school."

Harry turned and walked into the Dursleys with his arms filled. He would have to find a place to stash it.

* * *

Harry was sitting in his cupboard with a fresh black eye later that night. He didn't worry about it too much, he knew it would be gone by tomorrow. It was his head he was worried about. He hit it on the table and he was feeling really dizzy. His side also hurt when he breathed in as well.

He sighed and closed his eyes thinking about the day's events. The most interesting was getting his wand. Mr. Ollivander said that they could expect great things from him. Did that mean he would be powerful?

_If I were powerful, I could make the Dursleys scared of me. They wouldn't ever touch me again. Dumbledore wouldn't be a problem either. All I would have to do is say two certain words and poof, he's gone. _Harry smiled at his thoughts. _Now _that_ would be a happy ending. _

Harry went to sleep with a smile on his face that night.

* * *

September 1

His side was still in quite a bit of pain when he woke up the next morning.

"Boy!"

_Yeah, yeah you fat oaf I'm coming._ Harry climbed out of bed wincing as he bent over to get through the door and went into the kitchen to make the family their breakfast.

He started thinking about yesterday again. He had really missed Sev and he had so much fun. The trip to his vault had stirred up some negative emotions but his Uncle Severus cheered him right up afterwards by snarking at one of the Goblins for going too fast on the ride down.

Harry was jolted from his musings by his aunt's voice and the smell of burning bacon. "You worthless, vile little freak! Clean that up right now!"

Harry hurried to obey. He picked up the pan with an oven mitt and started to take it over to the sink. The pan slipped from his grasp and fell with a loud clatter to the floor.

_Today is so not going my way, _he thought to himself.

"Boy!" His uncle was now involved there, inevitably, would be pain soon.

Sure enough his uncle stayed true to his usual ways and picked up the still steaming pan. Harry scrambled to move out of the way of the pan that was swinging for his head. He managed to dodge it but it hit his shoulder and the smell of burning skin soon filled his nostrils. And the pain!

Harry screamed as his flesh was seared each time the pan landed on a new expanse of skin. His uncle only stopped when he was sure Harry didn't have an undamaged spot of skin on his being. By then Harry had cried, screamed, pleaded and was close to passing out.

* * *

Severus had been anxious all day for Dumbledore's permission to get Harry. The morning seemed to go by slower than Fudge on a good day. He was about to go up to see the Headmaster and curse him until he allowed Severus to go… or died but the old man beat him to it.

So Severus arrived at the edge of the Dursley household with Dumbledore still breathing and made his way impatiently to the door. He was about to knock when he heard screams, which quickly died down. He burst through the door wand drawn and almost yelled at the outrage he felt at seeing Harry laying on the floor in front of the door to the kitchen.

"That filthy, no good, rotten, Muggle! What did he do to you?" Severus hurried over to the young mans side. Two seconds later said Muggle walked through the backdoor. Severus wasted no time in cursing him with a particularly nasty dark spell that would cause the whale to slowly deteriorate. He then sent a quick binding spell to hold him still while he attended to Harry.

Harry let relief wash through him at his Uncle Severus' voice. He would be safe now. Knowing he had that safety he let himself drift into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so I put a little of me in Harry on this chapter. I cannot, absolutely cannot eat chocolate without getting it on some obscure place on my face (at least when I was allowed to eat it ::grumbles about oxalate disease::) Also, the side hurting thing, although I am not injured my side hurts me quite often (kidney stones)**

**On another note you all may be wondering how Harry can be so angry and rude (for lack of a better term) When I was 11 it was like watching a George Carlin speacial (minus good jokes). I'm not that much better now.**


	4. Confessions and Sorting

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 4! Harry is sorted in here and Harry and Sev have some bonding/healing time. **

**Um, there's a semi descripted child abuse flashback too so... for those who dont like that you might wanna skip that part.**

* * *

Harry had woken up warm and thankfully pain free. The bed he was laying on was one of the most comfortable beds he had ever slept on and it seemed a sin to even think of getting up. He snuggled down into the blankets and let out a contented sigh.

"Don't get too comfortable. You have potions you need to take." Severus was sitting in his chair by the fire reading. He started when he heard the boy sigh and quickly got up to get the potions the boy had to take.

"Idonwanagedup," the boy mumbled.

Severus chuckled and leaned over the small figure. "You need to get up and take these and then we need to talk."

Harry opened his eyes and took the proffered potions wincing as he swallowed each nasty concoction. "Why do potions always taste so icky?" Harry sat up in the bed and waited nervously for the unavoidable conversation.

"I was able to get rid of most of the scarring. You had a two broken ribs and a concussion." Severus sighed trying to find a way to go about breeching the subject. "There were – other injuries, old scars and bruises. I know you were mistreated with those Muggles. I want to know what they did to you."

"No, you don't." Harry shook his head. He did not want to reveal that blackened part of himself to his Uncle Severus. He didn't want his Uncle Sev to be exposed to how much of a freak he really was. "You'd hate me if you knew."

"Highly unlikely. I am the Slytherin head of house. I work with the children of Death Eaters. I am used to hearing these things."

Harry looked down into his lap and took a deep breath. "Aunt Petunia was never that bad. She would only call me names: freak, putrid, disgusting, vile, etcetera. Uncle Vernon… he didn't stop at the words. It started with hitting, then it went to hitting and whipping and…" Harry took a deep breath trying to calm himself. Severus had already moved onto the bed to give a reassuring presence.

"Continue."

"He would make me make me take pictures."

_Pictures…_ Severus could feel his blood pressure steadily rising. "What kinds of pictures?" He all but snarled.

Harry looked up shocked at Severus' voice. He knew he shouldn't have said anything. "I- it w-was.."

"I'm not mad at you Harry. Just – continue."

Harry closed his eyes. He could still remember the first time it happened. "Uncle Vernon never took pictures of me… He said I was too disgusting. He didn't want the freak tainting his precious camera." Harry paused. "I was nine. Aunt Petunia and Dudley had gone out for his birthday and were staying at some fancy hotel. It was just me and him…"

_::Flashback::_

"_Boy, get up here!" Vernon yelled from the landing at the top of the stairs._

_Harry hurried up the steps just wanting to go back into his cupboard and sleep. "Yes Uncle Vernon?"_

_The fat man pushed him to the bedroom his Aunt and Uncle shared. " Get in there" _

_Harry hurried in the room and glanced about nervously. _Oh, Merlin, what did I do this time?_ He wondered nervously. He had never been sent to their room before. _

_Vernon walked in and locked the door behind him. "Strip," was all he said._

"_W-why?"_

"_Listen to me or I swear you will never see that faggot uncle of yours again."_

_Harry hurried to take off his clothes. Anything to make sure he saw Uncle Severus again. He stripped until he was only in his pants shivering. _

"_Those too." The man growled dangerously. _

_Harry's hands started shaking more. He knew this wasn't right. He knew for whatever reason this act was degrading. His mum and dad never made him do it. Harry had tears falling down his cheeks by time he was completely bare._

_His uncle only leered. "Get on the bed. Lay back." _

_Harry did as he was told and his uncle pulled out his _precious_ camera._

_::End Flashback::_

"He told me I wouldn't ever see you again if I told anyone." Harry was sobbing uncontrollably now. Severus wrapped the small boy in his arms and let him cry.

"How often did this happen Harry?"

"Whenever Aunt Petunia left. He would do it even if Dudley were there. He would just make him play outside."

Severus' grip tightened. How could Albus let this happen? He had promised to protect the boy because Severus could not. And now Dumbledore had not only betrayed Severus, but also Harry, the worlds last hope for salvation, as well.

It was hours later before Harry had woken up after falling asleep in Severus' arms from exhaustion and long-winded confessions, which, Harry found, were quite cleansing. Harry stiffened as he felt the arms around him. He had momentarily forgotten where he was.

"You're all right Harry." Severus' smooth voice washed over the younger mans body draining the tension.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you."

"It's really no problem. Although, I do believe I missed the sorting."

"When am I going to be sorted?"

Severus paused. He had temporarily forgotten Harry was a student. "Would you like to do this now?" He asked looking down at the green-eyed boy.

Harry shrugged. "Does the Headmaster have to see it?"

"Yes."

"Might as well do it now then."

Severus untangled himself from the boy who had still been attached to his side. "Give me a moment and I will contact him." Severus padded out of the room leaving Harry to his thoughts.

_Ok, think. You can control yourself. _Harry took a deep breath and started thinking of a plan. _Ok, the old man _obviously_ doesn't think I remember. That can work to my advantage… How, though, I'm not sure._

"Harry my boy!" Dumbledore walked through the door wearing deep purple robed with bright yellow moons and carrying an old hat.

"Headmaster." Harry said politely with a nod of his head.

"Well, let us begin. Just put this hat on your head Harry and it will call out the house you will go to."

Harry nodded shifted to the edge of the bed and allowed the Headmaster to place the musty hat on his head.

'_Mr. Potter, I'd wondered when you would be joining us.' _The hat thought to him.

'_Um, hi.'_

'_Now, let's see. Plenty of courage, smart, cunning, and a thirst to prove yourself- Why Mr. Potter, do you want revenge?'_

_Harry scowled at the hat. 'Look, just put me in Slytherin okay?' _That was the house Harry had wanted since Sev told him he was the Slytherin head of house.

'Slytherin, eh? You would be great in Gryffindor, your bravery and loyalty would prove a great asset to the Lion house.'

'_No. I'm fine with Slytherin thanks.'_

The hat seemed to laugh at that. _'Very well.' _"Slytherin!"

Dumbledore's eyes went from twinkling to just plain pissed in a two second time span. "That cannot be," he whispered.

Severus was actually grinning. "Actually, Headmaster, I do believe Mr. Potter just proved that it is. Come Harry, I have to make a start of term speech. I can introduce you to the Slytherins afterwards."

Harry grabbed Severus; hand and walked out with a pleased smile on his face. "I pissed him off didn't I" He asked when they were outside the common room portrait.

"I do believe you did." Severus chuckled. "Pride." Severus said and walked Harry through the portrait hole.

Meanwhile Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office planning. "Fawkes I do believe Mr. Potter may need some discipline should he prove to be a problem."

The Phoenix just gave a low trill as he watched his master smile with an evil glint in his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so we had some Sev/Harry bonding and mean kniving Dumbledore. And now we have Sytherin!Harry! Yay!! Ok I'm done. Time for dinner.**


	5. Snake's Lair

**A/N: Unbeta'd yadda yadda yadda. You all know the rest.**

* * *

Harry walked into the Slytherin common room nervously. "Sev, are they nice?"

"In their own ways. Despite popular belief Slytherins are loyal to their own." Severus turned his head to address on of the younger students. "Mr. Malfoy, please round up your other year mates and bring them down." The blond nodded and headed up a set of stairs. "That was Draco Malfoy. He is one of the wealthiest pure blood wizards. His father is a school governor."

Draco came back downstairs followed by a small group of students.

Severus waited for them to settle before introducing himself. "I am your Head of House, Professor Snape. You were put into a house that is known for it's cunning and ambition. However, Slytherins are not a favored house in this school. You will be taunted, teased." Severus looked at them all. "I expect you all to help one another should you find a fellow Slytherin in need. Feel free to see me in my office should you have any problems, my door is always open. Any questions?"

"Who is that?" Draco Malfoy asked pointing to Harry.

"This is Harry Potter." There was a collective gasp.

"What is _he_ doing in here?" Blaise Zabini asked viciously.

"Why else would he be in here Mr. Zabini? Certainly not for his health. He was sorted into Slytherin." Another round of gasps. "I expect you all to treat him accordingly. He was put here for a reason." The wide-eyed Slytherins all nodded their heads. "Anymore questions? Good. You may all go back to what you were doing."

The first years scattered but Draco stayed near by.

"Uncle Sev, why don't they want me here?" Harry's eyes were wide in fear of being rejected.

"Because of your scar."

Harry's hand automatically went to touch the slightly raised skin. "What have they got to do with my scar?" Harry asked as his eyes narrowed.

"Some of them follow the man that gave you the scar."

"Do you?"

Severus was a little taken aback by the question. "Now is not the time for that conversation. For now go and make some friends. I will always be available should you need me. During class I may be different. I may say some things in there that will be upsetting to you but you must know I mean none of it. Understood?"

Harry nodded. "I don't want to sleep here," he said looking around.

"There is nothing I can do about that. Go to bed. You will have a busy day tomorrow." Severus turned around and left.

Harry looked around nervously. Some of the other kids were giving him strange looks. He straightened his shoulders and walked over to the stairs that he was sure would lead to the dorms.

Draco Malfoy was confused. _Why would the boy who lived be in Slytherin?_ He followed the boy up the stairs. He was going to find out.

"Hey! Potter!"

Harry turned around at the voice. Malfoy. "Yeah?"

"I want to talk to you."

"No that's okay, thanks." Harry entered the first year dorms and went to the bed that had his trunk and owl by it. There were about four beds as there were only four Slytherin first year boys.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to ask you something." Draco moved over to Harry's bed, which was near his. He sat on his bed facing Harry.

"Do you follow him?" Harry asked coldly.

"Who?"

"The bastard that gave me this scar!"

Draco kept his face neutral. He was wondering that very same thing himself. "I follow myself." He said carefully.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Nice answer," he said sarcastically.

"I think you have spent too much time around Uncle Sev," the blonde muttered.

"What did you call him?" He surprised himself with the jealousy he felt.

"Severus is my godfather." Draco said making Harry flinch. How deep was Severus in this whole mess? "How do you know him so well?"

Harry looked at the blond who had his eyes narrowed with suspicion. "He was made to pick me up on Dumbledore's orders because I had not answered the owl that sent me my Hogwarts letter," he lied easily.

"Right. Well, I am Draco Malfoy."

"Harry Potter as you already know."

"So, Potter, how is it you ended up in the Snakes lair?" Draco asked picking at his bed sheet. He was sure his father would want to know all of this.

"I asked the hat."

Draco's jaw dropped. "You asked… But that's never happened before! The hat doesn't let you have a choice!"

"Well I didn't really ask it. I just told it to put me here. It wanted to put me in Gryffindor!" Harry laughed.

Draco knew that the look he had on his face was very much un-Malfoy. "You chose Slytherin?"

Harry nodded. "It was worth it when I saw the look on Dumbledore's face!"

"Wait. You're telling me that you wanted to give the old man a heart attack?"

"He deserves it." All humor had drained from Harry's face replaced with a cold heartless look.

_What did he do to get his best weapon to hate him?_ Draco wondered. _"_I take it you dislike him."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Hm, and here I thought I was being subtle," he said sarcastically. "He doesn't know it yet. I'll let him think he has me under his thumb, as I'm sure he does."

Draco looked at the green-eyed boy before him. "You are most definitely a force to be reckoned with, Potter."

"No, not now I'm not, but when I get my magic under control and I learn how to use it…" Harry didn't need to finish that sentence. Never again would he let himself get walked all over and hurt. Never.

Draco had noticed the change in Harry's demeanor. "Who?" was all he had to ask.

Harry flinched. "My uncle," he whispered.

The blond nodded. "My father."

The two looked at each other, a deep understanding that no child should know of flowed between them. Harry stood up and, in an unusual display of affection, hugged the boy tight to his chest. He knew they would never hurt each other; they could never hurt each other.

Malfoy was stiff as Harry's arms wrapped around him. Severus had only ever hugged him before. His father, his mother, no one else, had ever hugged him. Draco relaxed and returned the gesture knowing Harry obviously needed it back. It was then that the two wounded boys formed a friendship that would – no doubt – carry them through the tough times that would inevitably come in the future.


	6. Christmas Break

**A/N: Okay, couple of things, Snape's speech is from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, I could never write about something like that other than writing (it is my passion). Also, this is the longest chapter I have written. Nothing too important happens but it is long.**

**Side note: Thanks bunches for all of the reviews!!!! I dont think I had this many when I was at this point in Memory... Anywho thanks guys.**

* * *

Harry woke up stiff. He had a hard time falling asleep that night. Malfoy – Draco had talked with him most of the night. Harry knew that Draco's father was a Death Eater and that Draco himself was to take his place beside him when he became of age. They talked of their abuse. Harry with his uncle and Draco with his father. Harry had gone to bed that night with a strange peace that he usually only felt around Severus.

"C'mon Potter, if you want anything while it's still warm you'll want to get up now." Malfoy called from behind his own curtained bed.

Harry sat up and peeked out from the curtains. "You'll have to show me where we have to go since I missed it last night."

"Fine but hurry up I'm ready to go."

Harry jumped out of bed and threw on his new school robes and walked with Draco down to the Hall.

The first thing Harry noticed when the doors were opened was the ceiling. "Wow." It showed a beautiful blue sky and a bright and shining sun.

Draco smirked at Harry's obvious wonder. "Come on Potter we are attracting unnecessary attention."

Harry blushed when he noticed that most of the kids in the room were staring at him. He hurried his pace to catch up with Draco who was almost to a table full of Harry's house members.

"Sit." Malfoy said.

Harry took a seat next to the blond boy and gave a weak smile to the others around him.

"Hello." A nervous girls voice said from behind him.

Harry turned in his seat to see a bushy-haired Gryffindor staring at him. "Can I help you?"

The girl stuck out her hand "I'm Hermione Granger."

Harry reached for the girl's hand but was stopped by Draco. "What?"

"She's a Mudblood," he hissed.

"A what?"

"Muggle born."

"So, my mum was Muggle born." That caused a few gasps around the table. Harry took his hand from Malfoy's grasp and shook the Granger girl's. "I'm Harry Potter. Might I ask why you wanted to talk to me?"

The girl blushed. "It's just, I have heard about you. Well, we all have but – Oh, I'm making it sound like I just want to be your friend because you're famous. I'm sorry. I have just always wanted to meet you and I don't have very many friends around here and-"

Harry knew the feeling of being friendless. He had sympathy for the girl. "That's okay, I'll be your friend."

"Really! That's great. When you get your schedule stay after so we can see if we have any classes together. I have to go though." The girl gave a quick wave before walking back over to her own table.

Harry turned back around to see several angry faces. "It's stupid to not like someone just because of their blood. That's like not liking someone because of their hair color so stop glaring at me."

"I can't believe you just did that Potter." Malfoy said with horrified admiration.

"I'm sorry if you don't like it but prejudices are stupid and that's all that blood purity stuff is."

Draco couldn't believe his ears. He should be pissed! But he wasn't, he found it all slightly humorous. So he laughed. "You have some balls Potter."

Harry smiled at his friend. "Thanks."

Breakfast ended shortly after and their schedules were passed out.

"Hey Draco we have all our classes together." Harry said with excitement.

"You might want to go see the Granger girl. She is starting to look a bit antsy waiting for you."

Harry laughed and walked over to Hermione. "Hey Granger."

"You can call me Hermione you know. "

Harry just shrugged. "Okay."

"Let me see your schedule," she said taking it from his hands and reviewing it.

"We have Potions, Charms, and Herbology together," she said with a big grin.

"Well we have Potions first today so do you want to walk with me down there? Draco would be coming with us."

Her smile fell a bit "Well, yeah. I guess."

"Draco! Come on we have to go or we'll be late!"

Draco rolled his eyes and walked over to the two. _Potter is going to be a pain in the butt I can tell already._

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of fluids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…. I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." It was the first thing Snape said when he walked in.

"Geez, dramatic enough do you think?" Harry leaned over to ask Malfoy causing the blond to snicker.

"Potter!" Snape's eyes were trained on the young boy.

Harry's smile faltered when he saw the look of absolute disdain on the older man's face. "S- sir."

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry's mouth was set in a frown. _He knows I don't know any of this. Why is he asking me!_ "U- Professor Snape, I don't know."

"Let's try again Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know sir." Harry was fighting tears now. He wouldn't cry. He had fought it when it was with Uncle Vernon he could do it now. But it wasn't Uncle Vernon; it was his Uncle Snape, his only family.

"Thought you wouldn't look at a book before coming, eh, Potter? What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

The reading comment made Harry flinch. He shook his head "I don't know."

"You don't know, what Potter?"

"Sir." The whole class was staring at him now. Draco had laid a supportive hand next to his leg letting the contact sooth the other boy."

Severus narrowed his eyes at Harry. He told the boy he would have to act different. Why was he so upset? "You will all look up that information and then you will brew the potion I have on the board. Now!"

The rest of the day was in ruins. Harry could hardly concentrate in any of his classes. He was so relieved when classes were over. He skipped dinner and went straight to the dorms. He pulled the drapes around his bed shutting himself in.

"Harry?"

Harry's anger flared at Snape's voice. "Yes sir?" He opened the curtains and glared at the man.

"I told you not to believe what I say or do in that class. Why are you so upset?" Severus walked in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why do you have to act that way? And why did you ask me all those questions? You know I don't know anything about that stuff! I can't read!" Harry was crying now.

Severus put up a silencing charm and proceeded to explain. "You asked me yesterday if I was a supporter of the Dark Lord. I carry the Dark Mark, but I am a spy. I get information for Dumbledore. A majority of the children in that class have Death Eater parents. How do you think the Dark Lord would react to hearing that one of his most trusted is in good graces with Harry Potter, his sworn enemy?"

"I thought he was dead!"

"Oh no. He is very much alive. A year after he tried to kill you one of his followers found a way to bring him back. The two years after that was spent getting him back to health. This however, is not public knowledge. Only myself, Dumbledore and those the Dark Lord saw fit to informing know of this."

Harry scowled. "Dumbledore. That bastard! Who does he think he is sending you out there and risking your life like that? Why doesn't the old coot do it himself?"

"He holds quite a bit of power over me Harry. I have made mistakes in my life that he has chosen to ignore."

"You mean until he needs something to hang over your head," Harry said thinking about the vow Severus was forced to take. "Someone has to do something about that man."

"It would be in your best interest to be on his good side Harry. You do not want that man thinking you are not on his side."

"I know. I have already thought of that… Severus, what does he plan on doing with me?"

"You are his weapon Harry. You are what he plans on using to fight the Dark Lord. You are the one he thinks can defeat him."

"That son of bitch!"

"Language."

"I'll let him sculpt his perfect little soldier. I'll let him think he has me, that he owns me. I'll even kill the mad man for him. But afterwards… he will pay the debt he owes me and I will take it whether he wants to give it or not." Harry's eyes had gone cold.

"I agree." Was all Snape said.

Over the weeks Harry would spend any extra time he could with Severus, Draco or Hermione. He made sure he made enough trouble in Potions to receive detentions at least three times a week to see Severus who taught him to read. Harry made a point of hanging around Dumbledore when he was with Hermione to make the old fool think he wasn't too far gone. And Draco he hung out with any other time.

Harry had excelled in most of his classes. His determination and thirst for the power pushed him to achieve the best marks in all his classes. He even surpassed Hermione, who was, in all senses, a know-it-all. Harry was so caught up in his work that he was surprised when Christmas break finally arrived.

"Hey Harry, are you going home over break?" Malfoy asked, already knowing the answer.

"No."

"Sorry you'll be stuck here all by yourself. I would invite you over but… well I would think that's pretty obvious why that's not possible," he said throwing a pair of socks into his trunk.

Harry laughed. "I can just imagine it 'Hi Mr. Malfoy, how's the Death Eater meetings been going? Oh! I get to meet Voldemort! I was wondering when you would introduce us.' Yeah, no thanks, I'd like to live past eleven thank you."

Draco gave a snort of laughter. "Yeah, besides, I'm sure the Dark Lord would insist I be inducted right then for delivering the Boy Who Lived and we both know I do not want that."

Harry laughed. "It's okay though, it's not like the past few Christmases have been terribly exciting anyways. I've gotten used to it."

"Is Granger staying?"

"No, she's going home to her folks."

"If I can I'll write you." Draco threw the lid to his trunk shut and levitated it down the stairs. "I'll see you after a while, Potter."

"Bye Malfoy."

Severus was interrupted from his potion by a knock on the door. With a flick of his wrist the door opened and he continued stirring. "Yes?"

"Are you busy?"

Severus looked up from his cauldron. "No, just give me five more minutes. You can sit down if you wish, there's tea on the desk." He continued stirring.

Harry took a seat at one of the tables and waited as Severus bottled up the potion.

"What can I do for you Harry?" Severus asked taking a seat at his desk. Harry got up and sat in the older mans lap. "Don't you think you're a little too old for that?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nope, I missed it for three years. I'm making up for the time lost. Get used to it."

"Fine brat, what did you want?"

"Are you saying for Christmas?"

"Where else would I go?"

"I don't know… Would it be okay if I came down here and stayed with you? All the Slytherins have gone home and none of my friends are staying here. No one would think me being in the dungeons odd since I am a Slytherin and then I wont have to be alone Christmas. Even at the Dursleys I wasn't alone. I just didn't get anything."

"Dumbledore would not allow it Harry."

"I'll ask and if he objects I'll use my innocent Boy Who Lived routine."

"You plan to manipulate a master manipulator?"

"Yup and I plan to do it with tears."

Severus rolled his eyes "You do, indeed, belong in Slytherin."

Harry chuckled "I know."

"Well get going, you may want to catch him before lunch."

Harry stood up "Okay, I'll let you know how it went after lunch okay?"

"Fine."

Harry smiled and left from the classroom. He had a date with the Headmaster.

* * *

**A/N: I had to have him and Hermione friends. I like her too much. Plus I wanted to show that although Harry is a Slytherin he is also a Gryffindor. I mean, what Slytherin would honeslty have the balls to be friends with a Muggle born?**

**Side note::giggles insanely:: Oh I have plans for this story. Evil, Moulin Rouge type plans... ::mutters something about El Tango De Roxanne:: but that's for later!**


	7. Facing Your Troubles

**A/N: This is my favorite chapter so far. I could picture Harry's anger and grief so well when I was writing this one. Im sorry it took so long but it is a longer chapter and I had a little trouble after Christmas break. Ireally hope you guys like this chapter as much as I do. **

**Unbeta'd also, as usual ,so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Harry was standing outside the stone gargoyle glaring at it. "Please, I really have to talk to the Headmaster." It didn't budge. "You stupid gargoyle," he said kicking it. "It's an emergency!" Harry smiled as the stone moved aside to show a staircase. "Thank you." He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door before entering.

"Harry my boy, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked eyes twinkling.

It took everything Harry had not to scowl. He hated this office and the man in it. "Um, sir, I was wondering that since I am the only Slytherin staying over the holidays would it be okay if I stayed with Uncle Severus?"

"It is Professor Snape while you are here Harry, and I don't think that a wise decision."

Harry turned on the water works letting his eyes fill up but not letting any tears fall. "Well… I was just thinking that maybe because I haven't really had a good Christmas since my M-mum and Dad d-died I would really like to spend it with Professor Snape. He has known me since I was little. It would really mean a lot sir."

"Mr. Potter, it is highly inappropriate for a student to stay in a teachers quarters," Dumbledore said calmly.

A tear fell down Harry's cheek and he quickly wiped it away. "I really don't want to be alone, sir. I- even at the Dursleys I wasn't alone. N-now that all my friends have left I d-don't have anyone to spend it with." His lip started quivering. "I would be on my best behavior sir and I wouldn't let anyone see me. P-please don't make me be alone on Christmas." By now the tears were flowing freely.

Dumbledore sighed, "This is a very big favor you are asking Harry."

"Please Professor… I'd do anything. Please."

Dumbledore grinned. "Very well, is Professor Snape okay with this?"

Harry nodded with a big grin on his face. "Yes, I saw him before I left. I wanted to make sure it would be okay with him before I asked you. I didn't want to be too presumptuous. Thank you so much Professor Dumbledore!"

Harry hurried out of his office and made his way to the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

Severus was in the middle of checking the homework he had collected before break when he was interrupted for the second time that day. "Come in."

Harry practically burst through the door with a huge grin on his face. "He said yes!"

"Tears?" Severus asked, still looking down at his papers.

"Oh yeah."

Severus looked up with a smirk. "What else?"

Harry put on the hurt puppy look and let his eyes tear up. "Please professor. I'll do anything. It means so much to me. I don't want to be alone." A tear fell down his cheek.

"Dear Merlin, you could have made it as a Muggle actor."

"And why not a wizard actor?"

"Because you are the Boy Who Lived. People would want to see you whether you were wretched or not."

Harry scrunched his nose. "Who thought of that name? I need to know who I have to hex."

Severus chuckled. "When are you planning on invading my space?

"As soon as possible of course!"

"I'll have the house elves bring your belongings later."

It was later that night that Harry finally asked the question he had been dying to ask since he had started DADA. "Severus?

"Hm?" The man asked not looking up from his book.

"Will you teach me Dark Arts?"

Severus' head jerked up with an angry glare. "Absolutely not!"

"If you don't then I will just try to learn myself. I would rather have you do it though so I don't get too carried away with it."

"I forbid you."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You can't watch me all day Sev. I would find a way to do it. I am a Slytherin after all."

"You would be a fool. Dark magic is a seductive thing, Harry. It will corrupt you no matter who you are."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I'm Harry Potter then, hm? No need to worry about corruption part, Dumbledore already did that, now I just need to know the magic that goes along with it. Please Sev, I have to know this stuff. I have plans and I can't follow through with them without your help."

Severus sighed. He knew Harry would do it with or without him. He would much rather the boy did it with at least some instruction. "Fine. But we do it on my terms. Understood?"

Harry nodded his head quickly. "Absolutely."

"And we can't do it in the school. The wards will detect the dark magic. I will need time to find a secure area to practice. We have time for that though," Severus said summoning a book from his bookshelf. "Read this. You _will_ be quizzed on it so I would suggest reading it thoroughly. If you do not pass the test I have administered with an acceptable grade then you will not learn."

Harry looked at the cover of The Theory of Dark Arts and smiled. "That I can do. Do you think I could learn wandless magic too?" Harry asked remembering the Ministry restrictions placed on under-aged wizards' wands.

Severus eyed him wearily. "Why?"

"Because I'm sure Dumbledore wont want me to have my wand again for some reason or another. I want to be able to defend myself against the Dursleys."

"It is very difficult to be able to do wandless magic Harry."

"I know. I talked to Hermione about it; she researched it in the library for me."

"The know-it-all _Gryffindor_?" Severus asked with a sneer.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"I suppose not," Severus sighed. "We will begin your wandless magic lessons after break every Saturday. You will tell those who ask that you are taking remedial potions. Understand?"

Harry nodded. "Dumbledore is going to be pissed."

* * *

"Happy Christmas Severus!" Harry said running into Severus' room bright and early Christmas morning.

Snape just grumbled and turned over in his bead.

"C'mon!" Harry jumped onto the bed and started bouncing. "If you don't get up I'll levitate you over to the Whomping Willow and have _it_ wake you up."

Severus rolled over with a growl. "Tell me why I am allowing an impertinent brat to stay with me during what should be my break?"

"Because you love me too much to throw me out," the Slytherin said with a cheeky grin.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Don't tempt me."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on we have presents!"

Severus removed himself from the warmth of his blankets and padded out into the sitting room where Harry had attempted to decorate. There was a small plant with presents around the base.

"I've already split who's was who's. That pile is yours," the younger Slytherin said pointing to a pile on the left of the plant.

"Go ahead and open yours. I will open mine later."

Harry grinned and tore into the paper of a brightly colored sliver and blue package. His smile faded a bit when he pulled out the cloth. "What's this?"

Severus grabbed the cloak from Harry's hand and examined it. "Who's it from?"

Harry lifted a card that was lying by his leg. "It doesn't say. It just says it was my dads and to use it wisely… It's from Dumbledore isn't it?" Harry handed the paper to Severus.

"I believe so."

"If it was my dads then how did he get it? Wouldn't it be with the rest of their stuff? How did the old coot get his hands on it?" Harry was fuming.

"He is a very influential man. You should know this by now. I think it is safe to keep. Just be careful."

Harry took the cloak back and set it aside before tearing into another package.

The floor was littered with gift wrapping by time all of the gifts had been opened. Harry was just starting to get into the book Hermione had given him when Severus handed him another gift.

"What's that?"

"It is my gift to you. Open it."

Harry grabbed the small package and tore off the shiny paper. "What is it?" he asked turning the mirror over in his hands.

"It will allow us to communicate. If you say my name then it will connect with any reflective surface, should I deem it safe enough, and we will be able to talk."

"Wait, I thought you couldn't contact me while I'm at the Dursleys."

"I can't but you can."

Harry smiled. "Very Slytherin. Thank you."

Severus just nodded his head. "After breakfast we will start on your next lesson."

"Okay," Harry said opening the door wandlessly.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Been practicing have you?"

Harry only laughed and they left for breakfast.

* * *

"Wand please, Harry." Severus said holding out his hand.

Harry grudgingly handed over his wand, putting on a show for Dumbledore who was seeing him off. "Why? I mean it's not like I can use it!"

"Yes, my boy you are quite correct but due to the significance of this wand I thought it wise to do some research." The old man's eyes were twinkling.

"Fine. Will you be able to visit at all?" Harry asked.

"It is unlikely. I will be very busy over the coming months preparing for next year. Just make sure you do your homework. I expect you to know what I am talking about in class when you come back."

Harry gave a sad smile and turned to the Headmaster. "Are you sure I can't stay at the school sir? I really don't want to go back."

"No, Harry. You must return to the Dursleys for reasons I cannot say."

Harry nodded. "I understand sir." He turned back to Severus "Write me okay?"

"I'll try Harry but I will be quite busy."

"Harry! Come on the trains about to leave!"

Harry turned to look at Malfoy. "I'm coming!" Giving a smile to the Headmaster and Severus he turned around and jumped on the train.

"What did they want?" Draco asked when Harry got settled in their compartment.

"Oh, Dumbledore wanted to take my wand so I couldn't intimidate the Muggles," Harry scowled. "That's alright though, you don't need a wand to cast spells."

Draco gave Harry a curious look before turning and staring out the window at the passing countryside.

"Hurry up boy!" Petunia was standing by the car outside of King's Cross.

"Where's Uncle Vernon?"

"Sick, get in the car."

Harry loaded his trunk into the back of the car and jumped into the front seat. "Let's go."

* * *

"Dudley, put this stuff in the spare room and lock the door," Petunia said gesturing to Harry's trunk.

"I don't think so. I will be moving into the spare bedroom and you will not be locking my school stuff away."

Petunia turned to look at the boy standing next to her. "How dare you talk to me like that you fre-"

Harry smirked as his aunt started choking. "What's the matter Aunt Petunia? Cat got your tongue?" Harry canceled the spell. "Now, what was it you were saying?"

Dudley's eyes were bulging out from his head at Harry's open display of magic. "Wh- what are you d-doing?"

"It's called _magic_."

The two flinched at the 'M' word.

"B-but you aren't allowed to d-do it when you aren't at that freak school!" Dudley cried out.

"No, I can't use my wand. Now, Dudley, take my stuff up to my room. I'm going to visit Uncle Vernon."

"You leave him alone!" Petunia cried.

Harry turned to glare at the woman. "You be quiet! In fact, you can come along with me. _Silencio._" He started up the stairs not waiting to see if his aunt would follow. Harry walked to the door to the Dursley's bedroom and opened the door.

Vernon Dursley was lying in the king size bed sleeping. The man looked like a pile of skin. Most of his fat had gone and all that was left was a bag of bones. With a flick of his wrist Harry turned on the light. "Wakey, wakey, Uncle Vernon!"

The man in the bed jerked awake. "Wh-what is the meaning of this?"

"Aunt Petunia, come on in," Harry said gesturing the thin woman inside the room. "I learned a lot at that 'freak school' as you so eloquently put it." Harry closed the door behind the woman before turning to face her. "I had to have counseling when I first arrived. Do you know why, oh, and it's not because of just the beatings though that did play a role." Harry waited in the silence as his uncle glared at him. "No? No answers? Very well." Harry went over to one of the dressers and opened a drawer.

"Get out of there boy or I swear to God…"

"What? What exactly are you going to do you fucking pervert?" Harry reached under the drawer and pulled out several pictures being careful to not let his aunt see their content. "Did you ever show these to Aunt Petunia?"

Vernon tried to get up from the bed but fell back down against the pillows. "Don't you dare."

"Don't I?" Harry walked over to his aunt who'd had her eyes closer. "Open your eyes. _Finite Incantatem._"

The horse-faced woman opened her teary eyes. "Please just stop."

"You want me to stop!" Harry asked hysterically. "What about all of those times I begged and pleaded for you to stop him? What about when I cried for the beatings to stop or the pictures! Look at these. _Petrificus Totalus. _Look at these!' Harry had frozen his aunt in place and shoved the pictures into her vision. "Do you see what he did? That fucking pedophile, do you see what he did?"

The woman couldn't move but she had tears falling from her eyes as Harry flipped through picture after picture.

"Do you know how humiliating, how degrading it felt to be sitting on that bed posing? I was only nine!"

"You fucking whore! You are nothing, just a fucking whore!" Dursley exclaimed from his spot on the bed. "No one could ever love you because of the freak you are." Harry flinched internally. He already knew that. "All you are is a good fuck."

"_Sentio meus poena._" Harry turned and left the room leaving his aunt frozen to watch her husbands body start to turn black and blue as every injury Harry had gained from that man appeared on his own body. "Feel my pain." Harry whispered as he walked down the stairs and left the house with his uncles screams following him out the door.

* * *

**A/N:. ::Happy sigh:: I love this chapter. Also, I want some torture ideas for Dumbledore. I may or may not use them but I want some good, original ideas.**

_Sentio meus poena - _Feel my pain.


	8. So Long Hero Complex

**A/N: It's a shorter one, but I didnt need this one to be long. I'm tired. It's 12:30, night.**

* * *

"Severus Snape." Harry held the mirror up to his face as he called the name.

"Harry?"

Harry let out a choked sob. "H-he had hundreds. Hu-hundreds of pi-pictures."

"Ssh, Harry, you need to calm down. Breathe."

Harry took a deep breath. "I got home and they were going to make me stay in the cupboard again and lock all my stuff up. So I made Aunt Petunia shut up so she knew not to mess with me and then I went to go see Uncle Vernon and tell Aunt Petunia what he had been doing. I p-pulled out the pictures and there were hundreds of them. He took some when I didn't even know he did!"

"Harry where are you?"

"I didn't even remember some of them. Th-there were other people in some of them. Other people t-touching m-me and – Oh God it was so h-horrible."

"Harry! Calm. Down. You're going to hyperventilate if you do not calm your breathing down."

Harry took another deep breath. "I cast a spell on him. I don't even think it exists. I just said the words that came to me and when I spoke them they came out in Latin and I don't even know Latin. I left Petunia up there to watch."

"Where are you?" Severus asked more slowly, clearly trying to calm himself down.

"The park down the street. I don't want to stay here Sev, please don't make me stay here. I can't stay in that house anymore."

"I'll send someone Harry. I promise you."

Harry nodded as more tears fell down his face. "I love you Sev."

"I love you too Harry. Someone will be there shortly."

* * *

Severus Snape was livid. If there was ever a moment when he wanted to kill Albus Dumbledore, this would be it. Severus knew asking the old man to go down there would be a pointless endeavor. But he had promised to send someone. The Granger girl was out of the question. Her parents, being Muggles, would never let her go so far out of her way. Severus knew Harry didn't have very many friends who else could he-

Severus walked over to the Floo and threw in some powder. "Malfoy Manor." He stepped into the flames and disappeared.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was sitting in the library at his house studying the Dark Arts Book his father had given him when his Uncle Severus walked though.

"Where is your father?"

"I-I'm not sure. Are you okay?" The blonde asked taking in the frustrated man's appearance.

"Will you be missed?"

Draco shook his head and sat his book down. "What's going on?"

"A fellow Slytherin needs you." Snape said purposely.

Draco's eyes widened. "Where is he?"

Severus wrote down a street name. "Take the knight bus to that street. There is a park at the end of it. He is there. Hurry."

Draco nodded and grabbing his wand walked of the grounds of the manor.

* * *

Harry Potter hurt. He felt so dirty, used. How could they let that happen to him! How could they let him be hurt like that? They expected him to save them all but when he needed salvation he was thrown out to the wolves.

"Harry?"

Harry's head jerked up at the aristocratic voice. "Malfoy."

Draco looked at the pained expression on the boys face. "What happened?"

Harry stood and motioned for Draco to follow him. The two walked together in silence until they reached Harry's house.

"Follow me and don't say anything." Harry led the way in and up the stairs until they were outside his Uncles room. "He took the pictured in here." Harry opened the door.

Malfoy's eyes widened at the site. A man, he assumed was Harry's Uncle laid motionless on the bed covered in blood and black bruises while a horse-faced woman looked on in shock at the still body.

"Go," Harry said pointing Petunia out. The woman obeyed and was gone in seconds.

"Harry, what happened?"

The raven-haired boy just bent over and picked up the shiny images that were laid forgotten on the floor. "I don't even remember some of these," he said emotionless. "He had others." Harry handed the glossy images to the other boy.

Draco gasped in horror at the images. A younger – much younger – Harry was shown in several different positions. Some with just Harry and others with older men touching him. "Harry…"

"Since I was nine."

Draco flipped to a particularly vulgar one and gasped.

"You would think I would remember being raped," Harry said when he looked at the picture Draco was now holding. "I don't."

Draco couldn't believe it. The injustice was a stabbing, throbbing thing in his heart. He had been abused. His father had made him do… crude acts but never that. A Wizard's virginity was a sacred thing. Even Malfoy's father respected that knowledge. Draco turned away from the images that were now burned into the back of his mind. "That never should have happened to you."

"You're right," Harry said as he walked to the side of his uncle's bed. He leaned towards the darkened body and tentatively touched a rib sticking out from the man's chest. "But it did and no one saved me. Uncle Severus would have if it weren't for Dumbledore." Harry leaned away from the body. "Why should I save them? _Evanesco._" The body that had been Vernon Dursley was now gone. Harry turned to face Malfoy. "Why?"

Draco stared wide-eyed at the empty space of bed. "You shouldn't," was all Malfoy said.

Harry looked down at the empty space of bed. "You're right. I shouldn't." He walked away from the bed to the door. "I have a few new rules I need to enforce around here. Are you coming?"

Draco followed without hesitation. Who was he to tell one of the most powerful eleven-year-old wizards no?


	9. I'll Follow You

**A/N: This is more of a filler-in chapter. I needed to get Harry out of the Dursleys and find a way for him and Sev to see each other. So... here we go. **

* * *

Things around the Dursley household quickly changed. Harry was no longer a slave but even though Vernon was gone Harry still hurt. He still felt an enormous pain whenever he walked through the house. He had to get out.

"Malfoy?"

"Hmm?" Grey eyes continued to roam the magazine in front of them.

"I don't want to stay here." Harry said fidgeting with a button on his shirt.

Malfoy's gray eyes looked into the emerald ones across form him. "Where do you plan on going?"

"I – I was hoping I could stay with you."

"Harry, mate, you know I would love you to stay with me, but have you forgotten my dad's boss is out for your arse?"

"I just can't stay here! It _hurts_ me. It physically hurts me."

"I'm sorry. If there were anyway I could change my dad's mind-." Malfoy's face split into a grin that was matching Harry's.

"It can't be that easy." Harry said mischievously.

* * *

"Father." Draco walked into his father's study, head and eyes cast downward.

"What?"

"A boy from school has shown interest in our organization. He had mentioned how he would love to speak with someone who knew more about it." Draco said with his head still down.

Lucius looked up. "Is he pure?"

"Of course. He and I are meeting for tea this afternoon at three. We would love it if you joined us."

"Very well. I will think about it."

Draco smiled as he walked out of the office.

* * *

"Are you sure my glamour is okay?" Harry asked for the fifth time that evening.

"It is fine, now stop fidgeting or you'll scare him off. You need to appear confidant."

Harry straightened his shoulders and took a drink of his butterbeer. "He's here," he said as he set the cold bottle down.

"Draco, son, how are you this evening?"

"Fine father. Would you like to join me and my friend?"

The tall blond man nodded but did not sit. "Lucius Malfoy," he said with nod.

Harry smirked and cast a silencing and disillusionment charm around them. "Pleased to meet you sir," Harry said as he let his glamour disappear. "I'm Harry Potter."

Lucius' face turned red from rage and he turned to his son. "You little traitor!" he hissed.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the man. "Please sit down Mr. Malfoy. I have a proposition for you."

"What exactly could you possibly have that I would want you filthy little urchin?"

Harry let his power leak through the barriers Snape had taught him to construct. "Power. More than that megalomaniac man you now follow."

"Impossible."

"Is it? I made my uncle disappear with a wandless Evanesco. I have more power than you could ever dream of." That Harry wasn't too sure of but it sounded right.

"It's true father. I saw it." Draco looked down into his lap. "The Dark Lord will lose," he whispered. Lucius sat.

"Even if you went to your master tonight and told him, which I doubt you would… I can only imagine how painful that would be, he would not be able to come near me." Lucius looked ready to pounce so Harry cast a wandless _immobulus._ "Now, Mr. Malfoy. Let's not do something so foolish in front of such a large crowd. You have two choices. Join me or stay with him and die." Harry stood up.

"I will not join that barmy old man and his _cause_," Lucius hissed.

"Good. Because that barmy old man is going to die when I don't need him anymore," Harry said. "I'll let you think on it."

Malfoy scowled. "I'll let you know."

Harry nodded. "Oh, and Mr. Malfoy, whether you join me or not, if you _ever_ hurt Draco again, I will make sure you suffer just like my uncle did," Harry said as he sent the memory to the stiff Death Eater. "Do not let me find out you have hurt him." He cast a silent _finite_ and walked out of the bar.

* * *

"So what now?" Draco asked as they sat on Harry's bed.

"We wait. What would your father do in this type of situation?"

"Go for the winning team," the blond said with a yawn.

"So how long before he contacts us?"

"Shouldn't be long." As soon as the words left the younger Malfoy's mouth an eagle was tapping on Harry's window.

"I'll get it!" Harry said cheerfully getting up and allowing the eagle to rest on his bed. He quickly opened the envelope and read. "Oh good. Your father has agreed. Or was told to agree and is planning on spying on us."

"We just won't tell him anything. For now though, we can go to the manor."

Harry smiled "Yes!"

* * *

"Draco, show Mr. Potter where he can sleep and then I would like both of you to join me in the dining room. We will be having a visitor so dress appropriately."

The two boys nodded and headed up the stairs.

"My room is down the hall and to the left. This one here," Draco said pointing to a white door. "Is yours." Draco pushed the door open and Harry almost bruised his jaw as it almost hit the floor.

"This is my room?"

"Yup. Mine and fathers is bigger but this is the next biggest."

Harry looked around the large room. It was almost as big as the whole Gryffindor common room. The plushy carpet beneath him was a royal blue that matched the silk covers on the queen-sized bed. Harry stepped in further to get a better look around. The walls were cream colored and matched the curtains on the windows. "_This_ is _my _room?"

"Uh huh. There's a closet over there, and that door to the right leads to your own bathroom. I'll leave you to get dressed and we'll meet back in the hall. Father, I'm sure, took the initiative and bought you a new wardrobe. Pick something casually elegant."

With that Draco sauntered off leaving Harry staring wildly at his surroundings. _This_ was his room. He closed the door, took a running start and jumped on his bed, his _huge_ and _comfortable_ bed. Harry fell back and stared up at the ceiling with a grin. Things couldn't get any better.

* * *

Oh but they could. After the two boys had met in the hall they made their way to the dining room to be greeted to the sight of Malfoy Sr. sitting with none other than Severus Snape himself.

Harry froze in his tracks. "How?"

"Lucius could you excuse us for a moment? I need to have a word with him."

The older blond nodded and motioned for his son to follow. When the two were safely hidden away Severus smiled. "Dumbledore made me promise I could not contact you while living at your relatives house. You no longer live there. He also made me promise not to talk to you until you have gone to Hogwarts and you have so I can now talk to you."

Harry smiled and ran into his Uncle Severus' arms. His happiness died away though when he remembered exactly why he had to stay at the Malfoy manor. He was soon sobbing.

"Ssh, Harry, I'm here now okay? I won't ever leave you. I promise okay?"

Harry calmed down and looked up at the man before him. "I missed you. I really, really needed you. I hate Dumbledore," Harry hissed.

"I know," Severus said as his own hate flared in his chest.

"Severus?"

"What?"

"I'm going to kill them. Dumbledore, Voldemort, and anyone else who stands in my way."

Severus made eye contact with the young boy before him. Sincerity, hate, and fear were evident in the emerald depths of the boy's eyes.

"Please don't get in my way," Harry whispered as his eyes pleaded.

"I would never try to stop what should be rightfully yours. I'll follow you. Always, I'll follow you," Severus said as he hugged the small boy to his chest.

* * *

**A/N: Also, I'm sorry I havent been updating much but I have been busy and I actually got sick again this weekend. Similar to what I had last time minus puking. I've been really busy and I feel really bad about taking so long. I'll try to upload faster.**


	10. Enemies of the Heir

**A/N: Okay folks. If you havent read my profile as to why this is taking me forever please do. I don't wish to explain again. Anyhow, another chapter for you guys. Enjoy.**

* * *

The rest of the summer went off without a hitch. Severus and Harry saw each other on a daily basis and Lucius, as far as they were concerned, had behaved. It wasn't long however, before Harry and Draco had to leave for school again.

The two were dropped off at King's Cross- as they were the year before and boarded the train grabbing a compartment in the back.

"Harry!" Hermione said when she saw the messy-haired boy.

"Hello Hermione. How was your summer?"

The bushy-haired girl hurried inside the compartment and sat next to Harry. "It was okay. How were things at your place?"

Harry exchanged a look with Draco. "As good as it ever gets." Hermione was still smiling from ear to ear. "What's got you so cheerful?"

"Haven't you heard? Gilderoy Lockhart is going to be the new DADA teacher!"

Harry glanced at Draco when the boy groaned. "Who?"

"Gilderoy Lockhart. He is a specialist in DADA. He's written several books on different subjects pertaining to the Dark Arts and dark creatures," said Hermione smartly. "And he's positively gorgeous."

Draco made a gagging sound causing Harry to laugh. "That old sod is so caught up in himself, I'm surprised he found the time to get away from the mirror and actually put his 'knowledge' to use!"

"He is not an old sod!" Hermione claimed, affronted. "He's elegantly aged."

Harry turned to Draco and fought off the bubbling laughter as he said, "Age doesn't matter when it comes to _love_, Draco. Didn't you know?"

Hermione huffed. "If you two are going to be like that then I think I'll leave."

"Oh come now Granger, I'm sure he won't need more than two… what is that Muggle medicine… Niagara?"

Harry was dying of laughter. "V-viagra."

"Right, I'm sure he won't need more than two for you Granger." The two boys were too busy snickering to notice the girl storming out of the small room.

* * *

"I would like to say a few things before we begin the feast," Dumbledore announced after all the newly sorted students had taken their seats. "For those of you just now joining us, welcome. To those old faces, welcome back. The Forbidden Forest is exactly that. Forbidden. Any student caught wandering will receive a detention or possible expulsion. Mr. Filch would also like me to let you know that the list of banned items has been updated and posted in your common rooms. Now, let's eat!"

Harry turned to Draco. "The old man needs to get some new material." Harry looked down at his food and grimaced. Hearing Dumbledore talk had left a nasty taste in his mouth. "Actually I think I'm going to head up to the common room. Dunkan!" Harry called to one of the prefects. "What's the password?"

Dunkan grabbed a roll and wrote something on it with the tip of his wand then tossed it to Harry. "Eat up Potter."

Harry grabbed the roll, reading the writing before eating the plain bread. He stood up, a lone figure in the crowd of many, and left the Great Hall with two sets of eyes following him.

The halls were empty, as he had expected and the walk to the common room was bound to relax him. He was heading to the stairs leading to the dungeons when he heard it.

_::Let me kill you…::_

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "Malfoy. Stop messing around. If you wanted to play a joke, you really need to pick some one else."

_::Let me rip you… make you bleed.::_

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled this time. "Damn it you blonde-haired git!" he stormed off to the dorms and decided he would have it out with the blonde when he returned.

* * *

"Potter, Snape wants to see you in the common room," Malfoy said as he threw himself on his bed.

"That wasn't funny earlier Malfoy," Harry said coldly getting up.

"What?" Draco sat up and looked at the raven-haired boy with confusion.

"In the hall. It wasn't funny. You should know you can't scare me with stupid stuff like that."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I was in the Hall the whole time. Ask Snape, he was watching the table."

Harry's face filled with confusion. "That doesn't make any sense. I heard someone down there."

"Maybe it was someone else."

"Did anyone else leave the Hall after I left?"

Draco bit his bottom lip as he thought. "I don't think so. Dumbledork looked pretty pissed though. Maybe it was one of the ghosts. Probably Peeves."

"Yeah, maybe." Harry sighed. "I'm going to go see what Snape wants."

"Later."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Why didn't you eat Harry?" Snape asked as soon as the two were sitting down safely ensconced in Severus' office.

"I lost my appetite when Dumbledore spoke. He makes me sick."

Severus nodded and sat back in his chair. "How was the train ride?"

"Fine. Severus… where was Peeves this afternoon?"

"Dumbledore had him locked in an unused classroom."

"Anywhere near the dungeons?" Harry asked fidgeting. In his book it was a little worrisome to hear voices asking to kill him.

"Not that I'm aware. Why the sudden interest in the poltergeist?

"It's nothing. Lockhart talked to me earlier."

Severus scowled. "What did he want?"

"Fame is a fickle friend Harry," Harry imitated in the new DADA professors voice.

"Imbecile," Severus sneered.

"I'm aware. I think I'm going to go to bed." Harry stood up and hugged Severus before leaving his office and heading back to the dorms.

* * *

_::Let me rip…Blood… I smell blood!::_

He was already half way to the dorm when he heard the voice. His stomach dropped. Blood? He looked around wide-eyed. "Who are you!" he screamed.

When there was no answer he started running. The only sound he could hear now was his harsh breathing and the sound of his shoes hitting the hard stone floors. At least until he slipped. There was a loud crack as his head hit the ground. He felt the water soaking into his clothes and right before he passed out he saw Mrs. Norris, frozen.

* * *

"Albus, you can't honestly believe he did that. He had just come from my office, he wouldn't have had enough time."

"I believe you my boy. But we must also take into consideration that no one saw what happened, no one but Harry."

"If he saw anything at all."

Harry opened his eyes to blinding white light and groaned. "Someone turn out the lights." His brain felt like it were trying to pound its way out. He felt a vial being pressed to his lips. "S'that?"

"That is a headache draught. Drink up," Severus said.

Harry swallowed the foul concoction and opened his eyes. "What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"I was walking through the halls and I heard…" _a voice? Oh that would go over real well, they'll think you're nuts._ "I heard a noise and it scared me so I started running. I slipped in some water, fell down and cracked my head. Why was there a puddle of water there anyways?"

"Moaning Myrtle flooded the toilets again. Did you see anything before you passed out?" Dumbledore asked.

"A cat. Mrs. Norris I think."

"You did indeed see Mrs. Norris. She has been petrified. Mr. Filch is quite distraught. Do you know who might have done that?"

"No. I already told you. I didn't see anything except the cat before I fell."

Dumbledore sighed and nodded. "Very well. I will let you rest. Sleep tight my boy."

Harry waited until Dumbledore was gone. "What isn't he telling me?"

"I could ask you the same."

"We'll do a trade off. Your information for mine."

"You first."

"Fine, your word as a Slytherin that you will tell me what you know of the situation that I don't."

"You have my word."

"Since the night of the welcoming feast I've heard something. A voice. The first time was on my way to the common room the first night here. The second time was just… whenever this happened. It said it smelled blood," Harry looked up at Snape's expressionless face. "You think I'm crazy don't you?"

"There was writing on the wall. The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware."

"The heir of who?"

"Slytherin. Salazar Slytherin. The Chamber of Secrets was said to be built by Salazar before leaving Hogwarts. No one is able to access it. No one knows where it is. It is said that there is a monster in there. The monster was said to have been released in 1943 and killed a student in the girls' bathroom."

"Do you think that's what happened to Mrs. Norris?"

"The Chamber of Secrets is a myth Harry. A story to scare little children."

Harry sighed. "You do believe me though, right Sev?"

Severus looked down at the injured boy and studied his face. "I don't believe you would ever say something that you didn't beyond doubt accept as truth."

Harry only nodded as Severus walked out. He wanted to cry. His Uncle Severus thought he was crazy.

* * *

**A/N: The basilisk talk is mostly from the book. I edited it a bit though.**


	11. In The Chamber of Secrets

**A/N: I am so sorry it has taken so long to update. I'm still without a laptop plus I've been extrememly busy. I am hoping to update a lot more in the future.**

* * *

The weeks wore on. Students started turning up petrified and Harry was the main suspect, especially when he found out he could speak Parseltongue. Even his Uncle Sev seemed to suspect him. Harry had gone into a state of depression and not even Malfoy could help bring up his spirits.

"Come on Harry, you can't stay down like this the rest of the year."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Want to bet on that?"

Draco sighed. "You can't honestly care about what those halfwits think."

"I don't! I care what Un- never mind, it's pointless."

"What were you going to say?" Draco sat up on his bed and looked at Harry.

Harry kept his expression cool. "It doesn't matter."

"You care what Snape thinks. You were going to call him 'Uncle Sev', weren't you?"

Harry huffed and turned over in his bed. "Don't be daft, Malfoy."

"How close are you two?"

Harry was on his feet, wand in hand in three seconds flat. "You say one word, to anybody, and they won't find your body before it's done rotting and worms have made a home in your skull, understood?"

Malfoy's eyes widened comically and he nodded.

Harry backed down and sat on the edge of his bed. "He is my friend, has been since I was a baby. He helped me when my mum and dad died."

Malfoy's bleached-blond eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "But he's-," he paused and his eyes widened again. "He's a spy, isn't he?"

Harry didn't deny nor confirm Malfoy's revelation. "I'll leave that for you to decide."

"That's why you care so much?"

"He's the only family I really have. If he thinks I'm doing all the petrifying too I wouldn't really have anyone. No offence to you."

"None taken."

"I just wish there were some way I could prove it wasn't me."

A third year walked into the dorm interrupting the two, "Potter! That know-it-all Gryffindor is outside the common room. She wants you."

Harry glanced at Draco, "You coming?"

"Wouldn't miss it," the blond replied sarcastically.

"Harry! A girl was taken. No one knows where she is, we have to find her!" Hermione sputtered as soon as the boys walked out of the common room.

"Calm down, Hermione. Who was taken where?"

"Ginevra Weasley, she's a first year in Gryffindor. There was writing on one of the corridor walls, it said 'Her body will lie in the Chamber forever.' Harry we have to save her!"

"Hermione, how can we find her if nobody knows where the chamber is?"

"Harry, when are you going to learn that I know everything… with a bit of research that is," the bushy-haired girl replied with an impish grin.

"So what are we dealing with?" Malfoy asked in his bored, aristocratic voice.

"I think it's a basilisk, a snake. Its stare can kill but because everyone has only seen it indirectly – Colin with his camera, Mrs. Norris with the puddle – no one has died, they've only been petrified. And Harry, the voice, you've been hearing is the basilisk in the walls. It's been traveling through the pipes. The only reason you have been able to hear it is because you're a Parselmouth. Now, from what I know, I think the entrance might be in Myrtle's bathroom. I'm just not sure where."

Harry turned his excited eyes to Malfoy, "Shall we?"

"Fine, let's go."

The three made their way to Myrtle's bathroom without complication and began their search. It was Draco who found the symbol etched on the sink. "Potter, Granger, take a look at this."

Harry and Hermione leaned forward to the snake image. ::_How do we open it?_:: Harry asked. There was a rumble from beneath their feet as the sinks moved out from their spots and a tunnel appeared.

"Well," Hermione said. "That was easy."

"Now all we have to do is fall down the tunnel of doom, beat a basilisk without staring at its eyes, kill whoever opened the chamber and somehow get back up the tunnel of doom. Yeah, should be a piece of cake." No one had to guess whose sarcastic mouth that one had come from.

Harry looked back at the two of them. "Hermione, you should go and get the Headmaster, someone needs to know we're down here. Draco, if you want, you can come with me." With that said Harry jumped down the dark tunnel.

Draco looked down the seemingly endless tube. "Potter! You okay down there?"

There was a thud. "Ow! Yeah I'm fine. This place is littered with stuff."

Draco turned to Hermione. "Well, see you later, Granger." Draco jumped into the hole and Hermione left to find the Headmaster.

"What is all this rubbish?"

Harry looked down at his feet as he started walking. "Looks like bones. Come on, I think I see a door up here."

"Bones? You've got to be kidding me!"

Harry was up at the door. He traced his hand along the carving. ::_open_::

When they got through that door they were in a large chamber. The red-haired girl who had been taken was lying in the center of the room. A boy who looked to be about sixteen was standing over her.

"Hey! Who are you?" Harry asked walking up to the young man.

"Harry Potter," the boy said with a purely Slytherin smirk. "Oh, how I have waited for this day. But of course you do not recognize me. How rude of me not to introduce myself. I'm Tom Riddle, or as you may know me, Lord Voldemort. Ms. Weasley here has informed me of quite a bit. About you, about my so called followers in this school."

Harry felt his blood boil and he ran at the other wizard and, completely forgetting his wand, socked the young dark wizard right in his nose. Riddle fell to the ground as the blood began to spurt from the broken bone.

"What the hell did you just do?" Draco yelled.

"Oh, shut up, Draco," Harry said.

"Fighting like a Muggle. Too good to fight like your own kind?" Riddle said as he stood up and wiped his nose. "Fight me like a wizard Harry. Show me that you're more than a Mudblood's son."

Harry's wand flew from his hand and the young Voldemort caught it with a devilish grin. Harry smiled. "Malfoy, you need to leave. Now."

"Oh, come now, Potter, let the little traitor stay and play," Voldemort said as he turned his attention to the blond Slytherin.

Harry's body pulsed suddenly and a green light glowed around him. Riddle turned his shocked eyes to Harry. "Go, Malfoy!"

Draco ran.

_::Come my pet. Kill the boy:: _Riddle hissed.

Harry could hear the scratchy sound of the scales on the cement. "You think a stupid snake can stop me?" Harry almost laughed.

Riddle looked at Harry with a strange look. "We'll see then, won't we boy?" A loud rumble sounded through the chamber.

Harry turned to the large statue of the man as its mouth opened. Harry laughed again as the large snake began to slither out. He turned to Riddle. "If this is your only defense then I suggest you hurry up with another strategy." Harry didn't even turn as he made the snake turn on itself.

"What are you doing!" _::STOP!::_ Riddle commanded the Basilisk.

"I tried to warn you." Harry turned to watch the snake start to eat its tail. A flash of light went off to his side and Harry ducked as a curse flew past him. Riddle dived at the girl and grabbed the book that was in her hands. "You know, if you didn't want me to know that was important, you really shouldn't have brought my attention to it." Harry held out his hand and summoned the book.

"No!"

A flurry of dark curses flew at the young Slytherin as he ran behind a marble pillar. Harry dropped the book in front of him and ran to another pillar.

"You can't hide, Potter, you might as well just give up now."

Harry looked over at the book, gathered his power and willed it to die. The pages curled in on themselves as the cover shriveled. The ink leaked out of the pages and the book started drying out. Riddle began to scream. When the book was completely dust the chamber was silent.

Harry moved from behind the pillar and collapsed as Dumbledore and Severus walked in.

"Grab him," Dumbledore ordered.

Severus ran over to Harry's side and picked up the small boy.

"You believe me now, right?" Harry asked weakly.

Severus hugged the boy to his chest "Yes, I believe you."

Harry passed out.

"Take him to the infirmary. Do not say anything about what you have seen here and see to it that Harry understands that this is not to be shared with anyone. Miss Weasley was found wandering near the Forbidden Forest, confounded… some Slytherins were playing a prank. Tell Marcus and Jones to see me in my office."

"Why?"

"Someone needs to be expelled, my boy."

Severus stared at Dumbledore, not allowing his anger to show, and nodded. "Very well," he said and took Harry out of the chamber and to the infirmary where Madam Pomfrey went to work.


	12. Into the Dark

"He can't do that!" Harry yelled after Severus had told him what the Headmaster had said.

"Of course he can. He's Albus Dumbledore. Who will take the word of an ex-Death Eater over the great Albus Dumbledore?"

Harry scowled and fell back against his pillow. "Do you think he knows about what happened to Uncle Vernon?"

Severus shook his head. "No, he doesn't check up on you, he leaves that to me. I don't plan on making you return to that wretched house."

Harry nodded then continued to another thought. "I read that book."

"What book?"

"The one you gave me to read… the remedial potions book."

Severus sighed. "I was hoping you had forgotten about that."

Harry scoffed. "As if. I am ready to be quizzed whenever you can. I can guarantee I won't get anything wrong. I figure that since the year is almost over we can work at Malfoy's house. I'm sure we can go undetected there. Plus, now that I've gotten my wandless magic down I won't need my wand."

"It will still be hard without your wand. Dark magic, wandless or otherwise is hard to learn. I will tutor you but we will not begin until you are at the Malfoy Manor."

"Well… actually, um, I've already done a bit of research already and I've maybe tried the a couple dark curses once or twice."

Severus' face turned a harsh shade of red. "What were you thinking?" he roared.

Harry flinched and curled in on himself. "I-it was only two times a-and I did it out of the castle," was the small frightened response.

Severus calmed at Harry's reaction. "I'm sorry Harry," he said calmly. "It's just, you cannot do that while you're still at Hogwarts. If the Headmaster had found out you could have-."

"If I had found what out Severus?" the Headmaster said from the door.

Severus stiffened and Harry sat up.

"I-if you had found out that I told someone about the Chamber," Harry said, embarrassed.

Severus followed the lie. "I have already taken care of it Headmaster. The child has been obliviated. I was scared that Harry would have gotten expelled should you find out. My apologies."

Dumbledore walked next to the bed and looked down on Severus. "I understand that Severus but Harry must learn from his mistakes. I will let this incident slide since it has already been handled, but Harry, please do not let any other students know of the chamber. Understand?"

Harry nodded. "Yes Headmaster. I'm sorry for telling, I know now I shouldn't have."

"Very well. Tomorrow before you board the train home Harry I would like to collect your wand again. I noticed it was acting strange lately and I would like to look over it again. Surely you have no use for it right now so I'll assume you will be okay without it?"

Harry nodded. "Of course, whatever you think is best."

Dumbledore smiled at Harry then nodded towards Severus before leaving the infirmary.

"I don't know how much longer I can kiss up to him," Harry said.

"The year is almost over Harry. I'm sure you'll be fine. You should rest. You drained a lot of your energy in the chamber. You need to sleep. Your things are already packed for tomorrow so you won't need to worry about that. I'll be at the station to see you off."

Harry nodded and got into his bed. He smiled at Severus before turning onto his side and quickly falling asleep.

The whistle blew and Harry waved to Severus as the train started off to King's Cross. "So," he said when he turned back to Malfoy, "have you talked with your father?"

Malfoy nodded. "Yeah, he said he would meet us at the station and we'd apparate back to the manor."

Harry smiled. "Good. You need to make sure your father knows Uncle Severus is going to be stopping by."

Draco leaned his head against the window. "Why? I mean, other than just visiting."

"He's going to be giving me private lessons."

Draco's eyebrows rose. "What for?"

"That's my business thank you."

Draco sighed and looked outside. "Fine."

The summer started slowly for Harry, his lessons with Severus were few and far between because of "private projects" Dumbledore had Severus working on. However, what Harry had learned so far, he excelled at. The results of his spells were unbelievable for someone his age. As far as Severus was concerned the only person to ever do so well in the Dark Arts so young was the Dark Lord himself. He watched in awe as Harry performed spell after spell, learning all that Severus knew, faster than Severus learned it. Near the end of the summer Harry was more powerful than Dumbledore himself, more dangerous than the Dark Lord and he hadn't even learned the Unforgivables yet. Severus had saved it for last.

Harry sat on the floor in the lower levels of the Malfoy Manor. The room was dark and dingy but it suited their purposes. It was a large stone room, which Severus had set with training devices and mats.

The air was chilled and Harry breathed deep, letting the cold fill his lungs. The feeling relaxed him, it kept him aware. There was a noise to his left but he held still. The sound was too indistinct… it could have just been a rat.

Harry froze. The air went still. He turned quickly, pointing his wand – a small stick in place of his real one – at the dark figure hovering above him before the other man could attack.

"Very good," Severus said.

Harry lowered the makeshift wand and smiled. "Thank you."

"I have tried to hold off on this aspect of your training for as long as I could. However, it appears that I have run out of reasons to put the inevitable off. We are going to start with Imperious first. It is the less serious of the three but still extremely difficult." Severus left the room, disappearing into the hall that led to the stairs. He walked back into the room carrying a white ferret.

Harry walked towards the center of the room as Severus placed the cage in front of him.

"What is the goal of this curse?"

"To gain control."

"Why do you need control?"

"To be able to control my enemies."

"Why must you control them?"

"So that they don't control me."

"Very good. Now, focus on that. Focus on the need for control. If you need, hold your hand out to it. Feel its thoughts, its wishes and bend them to your will. Say the curse."

Harry kept his hand at his side, felt the ferrets mind, felt its presence. He only had to whisper the spell before the ferret went stiff.

"Good, now, keeping you concentration, make it move. Make it do what you want it to do."

Harry didn't even twitch before the ferret started chasing it's tail and rolling around on the floor.

"Good," Severus said quickly, "Stop."

The ferret stopped and curled tightly against itself, huddled against on side of the cage. Harry turned towards Severus. "What next?"

Severus smiled. "I don't think I have ever known someone so eager to learn. However, we will continue on another day. You've trained enough for one day. I know you're tired."

Harry's shoulders slumped in exhaustion. He was tired but he wanted to learn everything before he had to go back to Hogwarts. "Alright."

The two walked up the stairs and into the library. Severus sent for tea and sat down on the sofa. Harry curled up next to Severus then locked the door with a wave of his hand. "Uncle Sev, does it bother you?"

Severus looked down at the curled up figure "Does what bother me?"

Harry turned his bright green eyes up to Severus "The fact that I'm turning into him."

Severus was taken aback at the innocence in Harry's eyes. It overwhelmed him, took the breath from him, aroused him. And he hated himself for it. He cleared his throat before talking, "You're not becoming like him Harry." His voice was slightly hoarse as he continued, disgust with himself rising in his stomach. "You're acting for a purpose. I'm worried that you will get lost in it all, that you will be overcome with power. You deserve you revenge, just not at the cost of your humanity." Severus paused, not looking back down at Harry. "Now, it is late. You need to get to bed. Rest well because we are going to train more tomorrow. I was given leave to replenish my potion ingredients.

Harry nodded and walked to his room. Something had changed between him and his Uncle Sev. He could sense it. He just didn't know if it was good or bad.

"Concentrate Harry."

"I'm trying!" Harry hissed through his teeth.

"Not hard enough."

The Cruciatus curse was proving to be exceptionally hard for Harry. He couldn't find the will to put something through that amount of pain. Avada Kedavra was easy, it didn't hurt, or at least it didn't appear to. It happened so fast you could hardly tell. But Crucio was pain. Harry new pain.

"I can't help it! Uncle Severus the ferret doesn't need to be in that pain. It's not fair! It didn't do anything wrong, you don't punish something when it didn't do anything wrong!" Harry was red in the face. He was angry. They had been in the cellar for hours now and Harry hadn't been able to cast the curse yet.

"I know it's hard for you to do this. I know you think it is unjust, but Harry, the people who this spell will be directed towards will be bad people and if you don't attack them first they will attack you. You cannot allow for them to attack you first!"

"Fine!" Harry yelled. He pointed is wand at the ferret and shouted "Crucio!" Harry's voice cracked at the word but a light shot from his wand and the ferret began twitching painfully on the ground. Harry collapsed.

Severus rushed forward, grabbing the boy and holding him against his chest as he cried. He fought the other feelings that curled in his stomach, like a predator. _That's what I am_, Severus thought, _a predator_. Severus pushed the feelings away as well as he could and focused on comforting the _child_ in his arms.

Harry's thirteenth birthday came and went without any word from Dumbledore or Severus. Harry waited all day for Severus to send some word but he got nothing. Harry figured maybe Severus had been kept back by Dumbledore or something along those lines but the next week went by without word from Severus. Harry was lost. He was convinced Severus had finally abandoned him, finally realized what Harry was and couldn't take it anymore. Harry was sure it was because he was a freak. It was the only thing that made sense.

Harry drifted along during those days. He refused to shower or eat. He stayed in bed all day and wouldn't see Malfoy or open his letters from Hermione. Inside, Harry's soul was like a thunder cloud. Black and full of fury.


	13. Sirius Black

**A/N: Okay, I feel the need to address this since people, no, someone, doesn't seem to get it. This is an AU fic. That means alternate universe, which means it may not be like the damn book. Second, it's fiction of course it isn't going to be fucking realistic. Third, I'm not a professional writer, I have inconsistantcies, if you don't like it, then don't fucking read it! And if you had read it correctly it says that Harry only learned how to read a little bit, he only knew some words, look, in chapter 3 when Harry gets his letter. Plus if you didn't do something for a long time, especially reading, it's likely you would forget a bit. Get a life and stop trying to flame my story.

* * *

**

"What is your problem?" Malfoy shouted. "He's going mad because you refuse to see him!"

Severus sat with his back to Malfoy. He knew Harry was miserable but being around Harry with his… problem wasn't a much better idea. After all Harry had been through, Severus couldn't do that. He couldn't compromise Harry's trust. "Keep your nose out of things you don't understand Draco."

"You promised him! You promised him you wouldn't leave him. He hasn't showered in a week. He hasn't eaten anything substantial. He's wasting away, stewing in his anger. Uncle Sev, you know better than I do how Harry gets when he is upset. I can almost see his anger around him. It's like his aura is darkening. You owe him an explanation at least." Severus remained unmoving. "I can't believe you. I need to go home, Harry is in his room if you decide to visit." Draco walked to the door and paused. "He's not the only one you've abandoned."

Severus waited until after the door closed before he let his shoulders slump and his pain show visibly on his face. He knew he had to do something but he wasn't sure how to do it without further damage to Harry.

* * *

Severus arrived at the Malfoy Manor the next day. He was greeted by Draco and taken up to Harry's room. He was disgusted with himself when he saw the state of the boy he had promised to take care of. Harry smelt awful. His hair lay flat against his head and his clothes stank of sweat. He was almost catatonic.

"Harry. Harry I'm here. You need to listen to me. You need to get up, get clean and get something into your stomach. Harry! Draco, get a hot bath running. I need to get him cleaned up."

Draco ran into the bathroom and ran water for Harry's bath.

"Harry, I'm going to get you into a bath. I need to take your clothes off. I just want to get you clean. I'm going to pick you up and take you into the bathroom okay?" Harry still didn't respond but Severus wanted there to be as little surprise as possible. Especially when Severus had to get Harry undressed.

There was no problem getting Harry undressed, however, as soon as his skin came into contact with the water Harry began struggling. "Let me go! Please! Don't put me in there! Please I promise I'll be good!"Severus almost fell as Harry fought against him.

"Harry!"Draco grabbed underneath the brunette's arms as Severus fought Harry's kicking legs. Severus had to step into the water in order to get Harry even partially submerged.

"Harry, it's me, it's Severus."Harry finally looked up at the tall dark man in wonder.

"You're not real! You're not him. He left me. He left me alone to die. Uncle Severus doesn't want me."

"Harry," Severus' voice was pained as Harry began to cry. "Harry, It's me I promise."

Harry began fighting Severus, beating his chest, pushing him away. His Uncle Severus wouldn't leave him like that.

"Harry, I promised you I would follow you and I swear, I swear that hasn't changed."

Harry finally sagged against Severus' chest, weeping. "Why?" he asked weakly, "Why did you leave me?"

"Let's get you clean and I will explain as much as possible." Severus held the boy to his chest. And Harry was that. A boy. Severus understood now, his body understood, Harry was so young, too young in so many ways.

* * *

Harry's head was on Severus' chest listening to the vibrations as Severus talked. The two were lying together on Harry's freshly made bed.

"I was afraid Harry. I do not admit that lightly. I was afraid of hurting you, of betraying your trust. I thought it was for your own good that I stay away, but I caused more damage than harm. I understand that now."

"Why were you afraid?"

"I was afraid for the same reason I cannot - will not - explain. It will hurt you."

"Was it something I did?" Harry asked panicked.

"No the fault was all mine Harry, you did nothing wrong, do you hear me?"

Harry nodded against Severus' chest. "Don't do it again... or if you do, don't come back."

* * *

Severus had noticed a change in Harry, an apathy that hadn't been there before. It was slight but Severus could see it. Especially when Harry returned to school. Harry was more distant with the other Slytherins but he hid it well.

When Sirius Black broke into Hogwarts, everyone, including Harry, was on high alert. Harry hadn't been told much about the man except what he had heard from his Uncle Severus and that was enough for him to dislike the man immediately. He had heard about all of the bullying Black had done to Severus and how he had once been a friend of the Potters.

"What happened? Why is he in Azkaban?"

"Sirius Black has always been a very petty man. He hated me when we were kids and that did not change as we became adults. Your father managed to get over petty differences for Lily's sake. Lily was my best friend. Black was enraged. He wasn't the most mentally stable man. Most of his family are followers of the Dark Lord anyhow. Well, at that time, I had thought the Potters had changed their Secret Keeper, the person who keeps your location safe, to Pettigrew - Peter Pettigrew, he was a friend of your fathers as well. However, I assume they didn't have the chance to change that before Black turned on them and told the Dark Lord of your location. He killed Pettigrew in the process."

"So he's the reason my parents are dead? He's the reason I was sent to the Muggles?" Harry's face was red with anger. "And now he's trying to come after me. Good. Let him."

* * *

**End Note: Sorry about the rave and the chapter being so short and semi abrupt end but I needed to say my piece that while I still had the steam. That was for some fucker who kept pointing out how wrong my story was and how unrealisitic etc. People are stupid. But hey! You guys got a chapter out of it!**


	14. 13b Dealing with Dementors

**A/N: So, part b of chapter 13. I couldn't stand that 13 was so short so I made this part of 13 shuffles guiltily. I'm just excited that I got something out. No ranting this time either : Anyhow, enjoy all! **

Sirius Black wandered through the shadows of the school, his fur helping to conceal him from students and professors. He had to find Harry. Had to get him away from Snivellus, and he would do it. No matter the cost.

* * *

Harry woke up with chocolate being thrust in front of his face for the third time that week. They had only been back at school for two weeks and already Harry had feinted nine times, each time reliving a different nightmare.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" A kind voice asked.

Harry stared up into professor Lupin's face and took the offered chocolate. "I'm fine," he said sitting up. If there had been a crowd when he went down they were gone now leaving Harry alone in the hall with Lupin, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor everyone - but Harry - was so fond of. Harry stood and leaned against the wall as he ate the chocolate. Harry didn't like the man but he trusted him.

"Harry, I would like to help you with your problems with the Dementors. Your feinting has become an issue and Merlin forbid the next time you fall, you get a concussion and aren't found until it's too late."

"How can you help me?" Harry would give almost anything to not relive those memories. He dreamed about them enough, to have to deal with them during waking hours was not an option.

"Meet me after your classes end in my office. Is that alright with you?"

Harry nodded then continued on his way into the castle.

* * *

"Uncle Severus?" Harry knocked on the door to Severus' study hesitantly.

"Come in."

Harry walked into the small room. "Uncle Severus, did Professor Lupin pick on you when you were younger too?"

Severus looked up from the stack of papers he was covering with red ink. "He neither participated nor disbanded the taunting. Why?"

"He wants to help me with the Dementors and I wasn't sure if he would try anything against you."

"He wants to teach you the Patronus Charm?"

Harry shrugged "He didn't say. Will you come with me?"

"I can discuss it with him during lunch. If he does not wish me to go I would ask that you not go. I could teach you, however, it would be more difficult. For now go to class, after I talk to Lupin I will send word to you. Alright?"

Harry nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

"Alright Harry, here is how this will work, as we cannot work with actual Dementors, I feel it would be beneficial that we use Occlumency. Do you know what Occlumency is Harry?"

Harry nodded slowly, "Professor Snape taught me."

Lupin looked over at Severus with a raised eyebrow. "Alright then you know the basics of the legillimens then?"

Harry nodded.

"Then what I intend on doing is using a modified version of the spell. I intend on finding the memory of the Dementor on the train. If it works as I hope, you will relive the feelings and it will give you a good sense on how it will be when fighting off an actual Dementor. Now, I'm not sure this will work but it is worth a shot."

Harry nodded. "How does it work?"

"Well, in order for the spell, the Patronus, to work, you need to have a very happy thought."

Harry snickered, "It's like Peter Pan."

"Yes Harry, very much so," Lupin said with a smile. "When you let that memory fill you up, you will say the words, Expecto Patronum. If your happy thought isn't strong enough, it won't work Harry so you must concentrate especially with the opposing memory. Are you ready?"

Harry closed his eyes and thought of the happiest thought he had. "It had to have been leaving the Dursley's. He couldn't remember anything that had amounted to the happiness he felt then. Harry nodded when he was ready.

"_Firmus a memoria,"_ Lupin's spell sent a jet of lavender light to Harry and Harry gasped.

Harry was sitting in the Hogwarts express again, the Dementors were opening the individual carts and Harry could hear the screaming again. He thought hard of his happy thought. As loud as he could Harry said the spell, "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!"

Harry returned from the memory. Lupin staring - no, gawking - at Harry. "That's unbelievable," he said breathily. An impressive dragon was standing, facing Lupin. The dragon stood proud, it's shimmering wings partially extended as if ready for flight whenever ordered.

Severus too was surprised but he had grown accustomed to Harry being extraordinary in anything he was determined to accomplish.

"No one has ever been able to produce a full patronus at so young an age. This is incredible Harry, the amount of power needed-"

"That is why I must apologize Lupin," Severus said as he quickly cast a memory altering charm on Lupin. Dumbledore would know if Lupin knew and Dumbledore could not know.

"Very well, we shall try again next week Harry," Lupin said patting Harry's back after he was out of his daze, Harry's patronus vanished. "No one gets it one their first try. I will send a letter to you for our next meeting?"

Harry nodded, grinning, "Yeah, that would be great. Thanks professor."


End file.
